This invention relates to the construction and formation of solar heat collecting panels and assemblages thereof which combine two basic concepts, the concept of exteriorly covering structures with panel assemblages which exteriorly simulate standard panels, such as standard roofing and siding, and combined therewith the concept of providing means mounted at a structure exterior capable of solar heat collection for use in a conventional solar heating system of the structure. According to the principles of the present invention, these two normal covering and solar heat collection concepts are uniquely combined without substantially disturbing the standard panel simulation so that the final overall exterior appearance is that of standard roofing or siding. Thus, efficient exterior structure covering is accomplished serving the required exterior covering purposes and a solar heat collecting network is also provided at a relatively nominal additional cost, all while preserving a standard panel exterior simulation with virtually no visible exterior indication that the solar heat collecting network has been so incorporated.
Various prior forms of exterior structure covering panels simulating standard panels have heretofore been available. For instance, such panels may be formed to simulate standard roofing such as wood shingles or shakes, asphalt composition shingles, ceramic tile and slate, or standard siding such as wood or metal siding. Furthermore, the panels may be mounted for their exterior covering purposes generally in conventional manner as would be standard roofing or siding, that is, edge interlocked or edge interlocked with simulated downward overlapping in the case of either the roofing or siding.
One very important advantage of these simulated exterior covering panels is that efficient thermal insulation may be integrated into the interior structure thereof providing thermal insulation for the structure far greater than that of standard exterior covering panels. Also, the unit weight of the simulated panels may be far less than that of comparable standard panels reducing the load supporting requirements of the structure being covered, as well as decreasing handling weights for workmen installing the same. In the case of exterior structure coverings that in actual form can only be provided in small units such as shakes, ceramic tile and slate, the simulated panels may be provided in relatively large multiple unit assemblies, the size thereof usually only being limited by that which can be conveniently handled by a workman during installation.
Generally in the case of solar heat collecting panels adapted for exterior mounting on various structures, such panels have previously been very particularly formed based on specific solar heat collecting principles and for the same reasons, very particularly mounted. As thusly constructed, the prior solar heat collecting panels, although they have been relatively efficient for serving their intended purpose, have been quite expensive to provide adding markedly to the overall structure cost, have further been quite unique in exterior appearance not even remotely resembling the standard exterior structure covering and have not nor have they been intended to serve any exterior structure covering purpose. The overall result, therefore, has been that the prior solar heat collecting panel installations for structures have appreciably added to the overall structure cost and have been quite unsightly and readily visually distinguishable due to the installed appearance thereof.